halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Paradox Tales
Paradox Tales is a Halo: Reach and Halo 4 machinima drama series created by Falco Maton and Bloodseye. Originally a 5 episode comedic series about Falco and his friends, it became a more serious machinima still with the odd bit of group comedy by the end of Volume 1. A second volume was created after popularity and took a much darker turn. The show is currently halfway through its second volume with a third and final volume confirmed. The series is currently on a indefinite hiatus but recent talks about finishing have been spinning around. Characters Main Cast Supporting Cast Guest Cast Plot Volume 1 THESE ARE NOW CONSIDERED TO BE NON-CANON AND JUST INTRODUCTION EPISODES! In the Pilot Episode Sell Out' Vaati tortures Falco for access to his YouTube account during sniper practice and Falco sarcastically agrees. Vaati thinks he is being serious and goes online and deletes it the next morning, he also sends an assassin to kill Falco, getting rid of any competition. *This episode marks the introduction of Falco Maton, Limeyman423 & Vaati999. *This is the FIRST and ONLY time live-action and machinima are used together in this series. In Episode One '''Halo Standoffish' ''Limeyman brings his friend Kammy around to the flat to meet everyone for the first time, but when she refuse to play video games with the guys the pull guns on each other and enter into a standoff until Kammy agrees to play with them. *This episode marks the introduction of Solar Storm25 *Episode 1 is based of a sketch by Thomas "TomSka" Ridgewell called 'Standoffish'. In Episode Two '''New Gauss Experience' '' Falco and Vaati find a Gauss Warthog and begin destroying the other team on Boneyard. Thinking that it's the best Warthog invented, they soon discover that Reach has given Limeyman and JUGGERNAUT the new Rocket Warthog to compete with. *The song used during the Warthog Montage is 'Talking that Shit' by Jeff Williams. In Episode Three '''The Nation's Justice - Trailer' ''a team of special Machinination.com members called "The Nation's Justice" team up to fight against THE STRATEGIZER to defend The Nation and most importantly show some justice. *This episode marks the introduction of Bradster1067 & THE STRATEGIZER. *The trailer is a spoof version of 'Marvel's The Avengers'. *Many references to Machinination.com are made in this video. In Episode Four 'I Can Haz Recon? Solar finally gets the special pre-order Recon helmet for Reach, but Brad and Naetle break it to him that it's sadly not that special anymore. Solar gets annoyed and leaves to show everyone else. Landing in Halo 3 he discovers he has Recon armor too, but so does everyone else. *This episode marks the introduction of Naetle07. *This is the first time the Halo 3 engine is used in the series. ALL FOLLOWING EPISODES ARE NOW CANON IN THE SERIES STORYLINE! In Episode Five The Death of Falco Maton - Part One' Falco visits his old friend Gesgabob who tells him that his past is catching up with him and that this time he might not be able to escape it, Falco ignores Gesgabob's warning and walks away from him. Falco arrvies at Machinination HQ a few hours later but has trouble working so he goes for a walk to the top floor and he is met by a figure in red who tells him that when his past catches up he will die and he cannot escape it. Falco is then joined by Vaati and the base is then quickly attacked by a group of dark figures, the group manage to defeat them but Dyl is killed by one of the surviving figures. Falco feels a lot of quilt for this and makes the choice of meeting his fate and dieing so that no more of his friends do, he then say goodbyes and leaves with Limey and Vaati. At Lake Silenceo Falco, Limey and Vaati tell each other stories of past adventures while looking over the lake. A figure in a white suit then appears on the shore of the lake and Falco tells his friends to stay on the hill no matter what. Falco makes his ways to the shore of the lake and confronts the figure in white and the figure kills Falco with two bolts from it's plasma pistol. Limey and Vaati run toward Falco's corpse, shooting at the figure in white as it escapes, Falco's corpse lies on the shore of Lake Silenceo. *This episode marks the introduction of Gesgabob & The Prophet *Falco dies at Lake Silenceo this is a reference to where The Doctor "died" in Doctor Who Series 6 In Episode Six '''The Death of Falco Maton - Part Two' ''a funeral service is held for Falco 3 days after the events of Lake Silenceo. A lot of friends appear to pay there final respects to him including Bolddoughnut, FiveWhoFans and many more. Falco's oldest friend Bloodseye watches the funeral from a distance and then leaves shortly on a Mongoose. As the next few weeks go by Bloodseye meets up with Gesgabob, Solar leaves Machinination and begins to travel alone, Naetle shuts down Falco's nightclub 'Club Epic' and Limey, Vaati and rest of the Machinination team carry on. One month later Naetle comes to Falco's memorial and meets Gesgabob who gives him coordinates to a Vault, before Naetle can ask any questions about it Gesgabob vanishes and Naetle make his way to the coordinates. Naetle arrives at the Vault and find Solar and Brad too who were also sent there, then a hologram of Falco appears and tells them that this is his vault and that a secruity protocol was set up in the event of his death. Falco's hologram tells Naetle to put on his Vortex Manipulator and tells Naetle, Solar and Brad that they need to go back in time and stop him from dieing. The three start to argue about should they do this or not, but the Vortex Manipulator activates automatically and sends them back to Lake Silenceo. Back at the vault Falco's hologram plays the end of the message and tells them not to fail him as everything depends on it, the hologram then powers down. *This episode marks the introduction of Bloodseye. *5WF 2012 (FiveWhoFans) make a cameo appearance. *Benji's band at the time Ziggy Zigford and the Zigsters appear and play 'Come on Zig with Me'. *Falco's Club 'Club Epic' makes it's first appearance which Falco had major involvement in forging. In Episode Seven '''The Death of Falco Maton - Part Three' ''Naetle, Solar and Brad arrive at Lake Silenceo the day Falco died and are met with another hologram of Falco that gives them the final set of instructions. They then gear up with a nearby supply of weapons and items left for them by Falco and after wondering if they are doing the right thing they decide that it is and they go on to carry out their mission. Naetle, Solar and Brad watch from a distance as Falco walks towards the shore to confront the figure in white and just as the figure in white is about to kill Falco a grenade is thrown, knocking out the figure in white... *This episode marks the introduction of Trench In Episode Eight 'Moving Day... *This episode marks the introduction of King Sangos & guest star CruelLEGACEY. *Series One Finale. *This is the first time the Halo 4 engine is used in the series. *Second Halo 4 machinima to be uploaded to YouTube. *Reached 100,000 views in 15 days. *Released the same day as Halo 4. Volume 2 In Episode One'' 'Requiem's New Wardrobe'... *The events of this episode pick up moments after the end of 'Moving Day'. In Episode Two 'The King's Lessons'... *This episode marks the introduction of Stormray. In Episode Three 'Meawhile'... *This episode marks the return of The Prophet. Last seen after the credits of '''The Death of Falco Maton'. *Death episode of Vaati999. *This episode marks the introduction of Shoopdanwoop. *The events of this episode focus on the rest of "Falco's Group" who are separated and not at Sangos' facility on Erosion. In Episode Four'' 'Familiar Faces'''... *As of this episode all surviving members of "Falco's Group" are reunited. Category:Machinima